White Day
by rimmierimmie
Summary: (GinTsu) akankah Sakata Gintoki menyadari kalau hari itu adalah hari spesial sebagai pasangan. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Tsukuyo? check it out! maaf saya hanya author amatiran :) hope u like it :)


**White Day**

Gadis itu mengunyah _stick_ coklat di tangannya dengan lesu tanpa semangat.

"kenapa lesu begitu??" pertanyaan mendadak dari Mutsu memecahkan lamunannya yang duduk disampingnya.

"bukannya itu coklat dari pacarmu sendiri?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengunyah coklat putih miliknya juga.

Mimik wajah gadis _blonde_ itu seketika berubah miris, netra _amethyst_nya melirik masam ke arah depan disebelah kiri kursi penumpang bus, nampak sosok pemuda bersurai perak itu sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan teman-temannya. Tsukuyo mendengus dan berpaling secara bersamaan ketika pandangan malasnya tertangkap oleh pemuda itu.

Tsukuyo memainkan _stick_ coklat ditangannya "ini pemberian Takasugi, kau tau kan anak cowok kelas sebelah, yang kapten basket itu, dia bahkan memberiku dua paket padahal aku kan tidak memberinya coklat valentine dulu" jawabnya agak senang.

"oh yang pendek tapi ganteng itu, kau beruntung dia juga cowok populer di sekolah kita tapi masa pacarmu itu tidak memberimu coklat putih atau semacamnya sebagai balasan dari coklat valentinemu bulan kemarin..?" ucap Mutsu sedikit heran masih menatap bingung Tsukuyo disampingnya.

Tsukuyo menatap coklat ditangannya "huh..! Pacar??" matanya melirik kembali sosok pemuda yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya 8 bulan terakhir. "harusnya aku memilih Takasugi atau Hijikata kemarin" dengus Tsukuyo.

"kau sih enak Tatsuma sangat perhatian dan begitu menyayangimu lah dia cowok sialan itu tidak ada sedikitpun peduli padaku!!" ketus Tsukuyo menggerutu sendiri dengan keputusannya.

Mutsu tertawa renyah dan mengejek "terus kenapa kau mau dengannya dulu, hah!!?"

Tsukuyo terdiam ia mengedikkan bahunya "entahlah..." gumamnya akhirnya seraya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya dihari spesial seperti ini, aku yakin otak tumpulnya itu pun bahkan tidak menyadari hari ini hari apa!!?" sambungnya lagi mengomel.

Mutsu, sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tertawa sebagai jawaban ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsukuyo di bus dalam perjalanan liburan sekolah mereka itu.

"heeiiii dia kesini!" jerit Mutsu tertahan menyadari pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Gadis yang ia senggol menggumam acuh tidak peduli.

"mungkin saja dia mau memberimu coklat, heeiii.." desak Mutsu menggoyang-goyang bahu Tsukuyo yang asyik menatap pemandangan di pinggir jendela, kebetulan kursi penumpang Mutsu dan Tsukuyo di depannya kosong.

Tsukuyo cemberut dan menatap masam sosok Gintoki di depannya yang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana _jeans_nya. Cowok itu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya hampir sejajar dengan gadis berwajah cemberut di depannya.

"jangan berlagak sok keren didepanku!" ucap Tsukuyo ketus menatap tajam Gintoki yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti didepannya.

"hahaa sepertinya aku mengganggu lebih baik aku pergi" suara Mutsu mendadak beranjak dari kursinya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tatsuma di kursi lain.

"oii jangan pergi kau!! Aarrhgg .." protes Tsukuyo dan menggeram bersamaan dengan sikap Mutsu, ia gagal menarik lengan Mutsu yang sudah pergi.

Tsukuyo menyipitkan matanya "mau apa kau!!?" entah kenapa hatinya selalu kesal dengan sikap pacarnya yang selalu sulit ditebak itu.

"berhentilah makan coklat nanti kau sakit perut" tegurnya membuka suara, mata ikan pemuda berwajah tampan itu tidak lepas menatap gadis didepannya.

Tsukuyo mendengus, semakin ia dilarang oleh Gintoki semakin ia ingin memakan coklat itu lebih banyak, gadis itu semakin protes saat Gintoki duduk mengambil tempat disampingnya bekas tempat duduk Mutsu.

Ia mengambil beberapa kotak coklat di tas tangannya dan membukanya tepat di depan wajah datar Gintoki, seolah menantangnya ia memakan lebih banyak coklat daripada sebelumnya.

Meskipun hatinya berdebar ia tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi Gintoki sekarang, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya diam. Tatapannya sangat _intens_ kearahnya membuat Tsukuyo semakin kesal.

"kau tau ini _stick_ coklat pemberian Hijikata dan Takasugi" ucap Tsukuyo seraya menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya keatas, kali ini ia memang sengaja memanas-manasi Gintoki dengan menyebut nama _rival_ pacarnya itu.

"_kau pasti marah kan_!!?" batin Tsukuyo menunggu reaksi Gintoki dan masih asyik mengunyah coklat di mulutnya.

"enak, kau mau??" tawarnya sambil memasukkan _stick_ itu ke mulutnya sebelum tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku, wajahnya merona merah, ia terbelalak kaget.

"aap...aa...apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!!" jerit Tsukuyo salah tingkah dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, panik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas dengan mengunyah coklat yang baru saja ia rebut dari Tsukuyo dengan menggigit _stick_ coklat yang berada di mulut Tsukuyo.

"_apa yang ia lakukan barusan!!! Apa dia mau menciumku!!?" inner_ gadis itu.

Gintoki mengacak surai Tsukuyo "jangan menyebut nama cowok lain didepanku, hmm??"

Tsukuyo menyeringai "kau cemburu???" ia tertawa pelan karena itu mustahil bagi Gintoki, selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah melarangnya berhubungan dengan siapapun bahkan terlihat tidak peduli karena itu ia sengaja bertanya meskipun Tsukuyo menyesalinya.

"ngomong-ngomong besok dipantai Izu kau tidak pakai baju renang _one piece_ yang seksi kan??" tanyanya tiba-tiba meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggiran kursi menopang wajahnya.

Tsukuyo mengerutkan dahinya heran akan pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Gintoki. Lagipula kalau ke pantai kan pasti menggunakan baju renang atau bikini, dua hari yang lalu ia dan Mutsu sudah sengaja membeli dua _set one piece_ untuk liburan kali ini.

"kenapa memangnya?? Kau tidak suka!??" tantang Tsukuyo lagi.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan Gintoki kembali menatap _intens_ Tsukuyo dengan _crimson_ matanya seolah menembus kedua mata amethyst gadis itu. Tsukuyo tahu meskipun dengan wajah _stoic_ Gintoki, pemuda itu pasti merasa kesal.

"eh!"

Tsukuyo menatap lebar saat Gintoki merebahkan kepalanya dibahunya, meski Tsukuyo agak menolak dengan perlakuan pemuda itu karena jarang-jarang pemuda bersurai perak itu bermanja-manja dengannya di tempat umum.

"kau mau apa Gintoki!!?"

Gintoki hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"apa sih!!?" protes Tsukuyo berusaha mendorong kepalanya dan dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluk erat lengan rampingnya sebagai balasan agar gadis itu tidak bisa berontak lagi.

Gadis itu mencibir dan mengalah "dasar kau aneh!!" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi pacarnya itu yang bersandar dibahunya.

Gintoki memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum senang memeluk lengan Tsukuyo didalam tidurnya.

...

"aargh Tatsuma sialan!! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku!!" gerutunya sendiri saat menuju keluar hotel didekat pantai Izu tempat mereka liburan sekolah.

Dengan celana pantai dan tubuh yang hanya dilapisi jaket dan sandal santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman-teman laki-lakinya yang berkerumunan di pinggir pantai seperti menonton sesuatu.

"_hooaahhmm_ ..! Kalian liat apa sih!!" ucapnya disela kuapnya.

Pelipisnya berkedut karena tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaannya, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan wajah-wajah teman-temannya yang merah, tersipu dan sebagian ada yang mimisan.

"dasar cowok-cowok mesum" dengus Gintoki sebelum bergegas mencari Tatsuma.

"oii Mutsu cantik banget!!" komen seseorang.

"liat _body_ Tsukuyo gila seksi banget, seandainya dia belum punya pacar!!" puji teman satunya lagi tidak henti memandang cewek-cewek yang sedang bermain voli pantai.

"aku mau memberikan coklat padanya setelah ini hehe"

"kau gila!! Dia pacarnya Gintoki!!" seru temannya lagi kaget.

Pemuda itu tersenyum "mereka kelihatan renggang siapa tau sudah putus hehe"

Kaki Gintoki tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar nama Tsukuyo di sebut oleh mereka, ia berbalik menatap tajam cowok-cowok itu, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan denga arah pandang mata mereka.

Ia terkesiap di tempatnya, tidak lama semacam air mengalir dari hidungnya.

"sial aku mimisan!! Gadis itu!!" omelnya pelan menghampiri Tsukuyo yang mengenakan baju renang _one piece_ yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuh sempurna untuk seorang gadis, ia bermain voli pantai dengan teman ceweknya yang lain.

Tsukuyo yang merasakan kehadiran Gintoki otomatis kaget, ia tidak menduga pemuda itu menarik lengannya menjauh dari arena permainan voli mereka.

"kau mau apa Gintoki!!? Aku sedang main! Lepaskan aku!" erang Tsukuyo yang ditarik paksa Gintoki ke tempat yang lebih sedikit sepi meski pantai itu memang ramai karena hari libur semua orang.

Gintoki melepas lengan rampingnya dan menghadap Tsukuyo yang mengeluh karena lengannya merah.

"apaan sih tiba-tiba!!"

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu jangan memakai baju renang yang terlalu mencolok begini!!" omelnya gusar.

"memang kenapa!!? Wajar bukan di pantai mengenakan pakaian renang masa aku harus pakai pakaian biasa! Dasar bodoh!!" jerit Tsukuyo meninggikan suaranya.

"karena aku tidak suka!!!" bentak Gintoki.

"pedulimu apa!!? Kenapa baru sekarang kau bertingkah seolah jadi pacarku!!"

Pemuda itu terdiam menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu Gintoki!! Sudahlah aku mau main lagi!!" gusar Tsukuyo memalingkan tubuhnya kasar.

"_bodoh!!! Gintoki bodoh!!!"_ omel Tsukuyo didalam hatinya "_aku semalaman tidak tidur karena menunggu kau memberikan coklat padaku tapi kau terlalu bodoh!! Percuma...!"_

Tiba-tiba disaat beberapa langkah ia berjalan, pemuda itu mencegatnya, terlihat ia melepas jaket ditubuhnya dan mengenakannya ke tubuh Tsukuyo yang terdiam karena perbuatannya.

"aku tidak suka laki-laki lain melihat tubuhmu kau tau!" ujar Gintoki datar sambil merapikan jaketnya.

Tsukuyo merona, entah karena sikap Gintoki atau melihat Gintoki yang bertelanjang dada di depannya.

"sudah jangan cemberut nanti kau cepat tua!!" ucapnya datar dan tersenyum melihat Tsukuyo mengenakan jaket berwarna biru putih miliknya.

"apa???" tanya pemuda bermata ikan itu malas menatap tangan Tsukuyo seolah meminta sesuatu padanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"coklat" sahut Tsukuyo tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang berjejer rapi.

"harusnya kau berinisiatif sendiri , bukan aku yang harus meminta!" dengus Tsukuyo.

"Mutsu dapat banyak dari Tatsuma, aku tidak dapat satupun darimu!"

"coklat? Coklat apa!!?" tanyanya heran penuh tanda tanya.

"bukannya kau sudah dapat banyak dari yang lain" lanjutnya bingung.

Raut wajah Tsukuyo kembali muram "oh baiklah aku akan menerima semua coklat dari laki-laki lain kalau begitu!!" gadis itu berpaling menjauh, nada suaranya kembali ketus.

Gintoki menarik tangan gadis itu lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya dan membawanya ke minimarket terdekat meski Tsukuyo sudah berontak tapi ia tidak melepasnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kesal.

"sekarang kau pilih!! Kau mau biskuit, ambil! _Marsmellow_ ambil! Permen dengan rasa coklat, nih!! Coklat jenis apa kau mau ambil saja, nih!!" omelnya seraya memungut semua makanan dan ia serahkan ke tangan Tsukuyo dengan gusar.

Tsukuyo terdiam di tempatnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar "_bukan ini yang aku mau! Bukan seperti ini..!" _

Sebutir air matanya mengalir dipipinya yang mulus.

"kenapa nangis!! Bukannya kau ingin coklat?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan melemparkan semua coklat yang ada di tangannya ke arah Gintoki dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda itu berdecak "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita!!" keluhnya gusar.

...

Tsukuyo merapikan surai _blonde_nya yang diterpa angin dingin pantai malam itu, ia meringkuk di sisi pantai dengan memeluk dua lututnya.

Ia pikir liburan ini akan menjadi kesan yang indah untuknya setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan dengan Gintoki, meski ia tahu pemuda itu tidak seromantis cowok-cowok lain tapi sedikit banyak ia juga mengharapkan ada kenangan manis saat berlibur dipantai Izu ini, padahal ia juga sudah merencanakan berbagai macam hal yang akan dilakukan dengan Gintoki tapi karena kejadian sore tadi semuanya hancur seketika.

"_aahh bodoh sekali_..!!" rutuknya seraya menyapu air matanya di wajahnya dengan kasar.

"harusnya aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya!!"

"Tsukki?" panggil seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

"ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" lanjut Mutsu lagi.

"bilang aku lagi ingin sendirian sekarang!" sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"kau bisa sakit kalau berlama-lama disini!" ucap seseorang yang bersama Mutsu dan memberi isyarat kalau ia boleh meninggalkan mereka.

_Degg_..

"sakit juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Tsukuyo sekenanya.

Orang itu menghela nafas lelah.

"buat apa kau kemari!!?" bentak gadis itu dingin.

Gintoki melangkah pelan dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Tsukuyo.

"kau marah padaku??"

"pikir saja sendiri!!"

"maaf..."

Tsukuyo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap Gintoki.

Pemuda itu tersenyum "maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan.." ucapnya sembari merapikan anak rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya.

"maaf aku tidak memahami isi hatimu" lanjutnya sambil memegang sisi wajah gadis itu.

"tapi kau harus tau kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu"

Entah kenapa Tsukuyo seolah terpana setelah Gintoki mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Wajah dan rambut pemuda itu diterpa angin lembut membuat Tsukuyo betah menatap wajah tampannya, seiring angin berhembus beban dan sesak yang dirasakan Tsukuyo sejak awal menjadi sirna.

"bodoh..!"

Gintoki mengambil sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya.

"sebagai ganti coklat hari ini" ucapnya kembali datar ciri khasnya karena ia sudah yakin gadis itu tidak lagi marah padanya.

Tsukuyo kaget dan senang secara bersamaan menerima boneka lembut berbentuk kucing pemberian Gintoki.

Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya mengorek hidungnya "jujur saja kau tidak suka coklat kan??"

"kau cuma memanas-manasi aku kan!!?" tuntut Gintoki lagi menatap Tsukuyo perlu jawaban.

Gadis itu menunduk salah tingkah "habisnya teman-temanku dapat coklat semua masa aku tidak" gumamnya memainkan jari-jarinya dan mengingat perutnya yang sakit setelah begitu banyak memakan coklat.

"_geez_ kau ini... Wanita memang sulit dimengerti" keluhnya.

"apa maksudmu? Kau saja yang bodoh!!" balas Tsukuyo jengkel.

"cinta tidak perlu dibuktikan dengan coklat segala, kalau aku bilang cinta itu artinya aku cinta! tidak perlu pakai embel-embel harus pakai coklat"

"_tch_ itu kan hanya alasanmu saja!!" sahut gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu.

Gintoki merogoh kembali sesuatu di balik kantong celananya dan mengambil suatu benda panjang di dalamnya.

"mendekatlah.." suruhnya.

Tsukuyo melirik cowok itu malu-malu "kau saja yang mendekat!!"

"_geez_..!!" protesnya datar.

Gintoki mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa memakaikan benda itu ke leher Tsukuyo.

"kau lama sekali bodoh!!" omel gadis itu dengan pipi merona karena wajah Gintoki yang begitu dekat bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembus nafas hangat diwajahnya.

Pemuda itu resah sendiri dan mengerutkan alis matanya jengkel, berulang kali ia berusaha mengaitkan kalung itu selalu saja gagal.

"kenapa ini susah sekali!!! Ah sial!!" umpatnya, suasana yang sudah bagus menjadi kacau.

"kau harusnya dibelakangku!!" jawab Tsukuyo mencoba memberi saran.

"aah diamlah!!"

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan akhirnya Gintoki pun berhasil.

"apa ini??" tanya Tsukuyo malu menundukkan wajahnya memegang bandul kalung itu.

"itu kalung bodoh!!"

Perempatan muncul di pelipis wajah gadis itu "maksudku kenapa harus huruf 'G' harusnya 'T' kan"

Pipi Gintoki memerah, ia menggaruknya canggung "itu artinya kau milikku" ucapnya pelan.

Tsukuyo menyeringai "hah! Apa? Aku tidak mendengar??" ejeknya sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pacarnya yang terlihat tersipu.

Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya, ini pertama kali ia bersikap agak romantis.

"kau milikku!!"

"aku tidak bisa dengar kalau kau memalingkan wajahmu, bodoh!" omel Tsukuyo pelan.

"karena kau milikku! Puas?!" jawab Gintoki cepat.

Gadis bernetra _amethyst_ itu tersenyum hangat "haha bodoh!!" ucapnya.

"berhentilah mengataiku bodoh!" keluh Gintoki dan mencubit kedua pipi gadisnya gemas.

"haha biarkan saja kau bodoh karena aku mencintai pemuda yang bodoh ini" balas Tsukuyo seraya berontak dari cubitan tangan Gintoki.

Saat gadis itu terlalu keras berontak, Gintoki kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh di atas pasir putih lembut pantai itu dengan Tsukuyo yang berada di atasnya karena ikut tertarik ulah nakalnya.

Senyum nakal terukir di bibirnya ketika wajah Tsukuyo terbangun di atasnya.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya Gintoki, _aishiteru_" ucap Tsukuyo lembut sambil merapikan rambut Gintoki dan mencuri ciuman di bibirnya dengan cepat.

"apa itu tadi!!?" kata pemuda itu pura-pura tidak tahu.

"nakal kau sekarang ya.."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Tsukuyo menjerit kaget saat Gintoki mendadak mengubah posisinya menjadi ke bawah dan memberikan ciuman yang tidak akan Tsukuyo lupakan di hari berakhirnya _white day_ itu. Semua yang awalnya ia kira akan menjadi kenangan buruk berubah menjadi kenangan manis yang tak terlupakan.

**The end**


End file.
